Toys that have a portion that changes color are known. For example, some conventional toys include thermochromic material that changes color as the temperature of the toy, and in particular, the portion with the thermochromic material, changes. However, many conventional color changing toys lack a playset for use therewith in changing the color of the toy.
Thus, there is a need for a playset that can be used with color changing toy vehicles. In addition, there is a need for a toy vehicle playset with one or more color changing mechanisms that can be used to change the color of a toy vehicle.